Kingdom Keepers Upside Down Disney
by Calebray866
Summary: When The Overtakers use The Famus Sorceror's Cap of Mickey Mouse to take over the world and have kidnapped one of The Kingdom Keepers, Finn and The gang must go on an epic adventure to save their friend and restor the park as well as over throw the new ruler of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Keepers Upside Down Disney

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was dark in Cryptos as Joe and Brad studied, they had called Philby to join them as well to help out.

Though in The Disney Vault, which contains the most powerful Disney items.

In the mists of the three working diligently, unnoticed someone was sneaking around to get to The Vault.

Soon Philby caught something out of the corner of his eye and followed it.

"Hey I got to go check on something," Philby told Joe and Brad." I'll be right back I promise," then ran off after the mister you'd figure. Eventually the boy caught up with the trouble maker." Hey!" He yelled. The two turned around and revealed themselves to be Pentel and Raggeti from Pirates of The Caribbean.

"'Ello welp," Pentel said pulling his sword out of his sheath and Ragetti followed." Looks like it's one verses two," Ragetti said chuckling.

"Step away from The Vault and nobody gets hurt," Philby threatened as he popped his knuckles.

The duo charge at The Keeper with their swords but Philby dodged and punched Pentel right in the nose." Ow! Why you little!" He threatened as he ran at him once more while Ragetti did the same, then Philby went all clear and the bumbling duo crashed into each other making Ragetti's eye fall out forcing them to attempt to search for it.

Philby laughed at their expense but, was cut short when he suddenly felt a slight chill. Means only one thing he thought. Malifacent, he turned around to face the dark fairy." Well,well all alone are we," she taunted." So unwise now step aside from the Vault and maybe I will give mercy,"

"I don't think so greeny!" Philby said as he went to throw a punch but was stopped by her magic as she tisks him." And I thought you were the smart one," she chuckled then she grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Malifeacent then turned to the two pirates." Get up you imbeciles!" They obeyed and got up and put Ragetti's eye back in.

The dark fairy then said." The Master will be pleased to hear that we have succeeded," she then opens The Vault and takes the Sorcerer Cap and Wand. " ah yes he will make great use of this," she looks down at Philby who was unconcsious then snarls and says." Take him with us,"

Then Pentel and Ragettie picked up Philby by his arms and legs and carry him through a portal that Malifacent created and then the portal closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The True Leader of Overtakers

The Overtaker threw Philby to the ground waking him up." The boss wishes to see you," Percevel Mcleach said minacingly.

"Y..you mean C..Chernabog?" Philby asked." Or his brother Hades?"

As wicked smile stretches across his face." Let's just say he's been around longer then both of them," this confused Philby and that usually takes a lot. The Hitchhicking Ghosts garb the boy and drag him into a room and threw him to the ground once more and closed the door.

He looks up to see a chair with the leader sitting in it with his back facing Philby, he saw two pointy ears and a big hand that held a thick lit cigar.

"So Ya' Kingdom Punks Wanna play tough guys, eh?" The figure asked in a Familiar gravely voice.

"Who are you anyways?!" The Keeper demanded.

The villain stopped smoking." Well, let's shed some light on that little old detail," he said with a chuckle as he turned his chair around with a look of surprise from Philby.

It was non other than Mickey's long time Arch nemeses, Pete.

Pete was a big guy even bigger in person he was fat and has muscles as well he had an aftershave that looked like he never shaved in life he had narrow eyes that made him scowl and had black fur with two little pointy ears, he had a snout and two teeth separated from each other.

He was wearing his overalls and undershirt that showed his massive arms.

Pete bent down at Philby's lever blowing his cigar in the boy's face making him cough.

"My good friend Malifacent told me you were giving her and those two defuses some trouble," Pete said grabbing the boy by his shirt color and hoisting him up like a school bully would." In fact all ya' Children of Light Runts have been messin' around with my plans," The Fat cat said as he shook Philby angrily.

Then threw him to the ground.

"But I'm afraid you bozos are too late," he taunted as he picked up the stolen Sorcerer's Cap." Ya' see this kid?" Pete said holding it in his hands with a mincing glair." Disney leg and says who ever wears This little old thing, runs the show here,"

Philby shook his head in disbelief." Ya' know they have never made me an appearance in this here park," he looked down at it." Sure, the design really isn't my style but beggars can't be choosers," Pete said with a chuckle.

"M..my friends will come and defeat you and your Overtakers," Philby said with his voice a little shaky.

Pete smiled and said." Oh I don't thinks so, hero boy," then Pete pulled back and punched Philby in the face and The Kingdom Keeper was out like a light.

Pete takes the cap and places it on his head then a magic Aurora appeared around him. The Overtakers watched as their luck was about to change, Pete laughed maniacally as the magic from with in him spread not just in the park but around the world." How's this for a dream come true Walt," he said mocking Walt Disney showing complete disrespect.

Soon everything was turned into darkness.

( Yes Pete is the main villain and leader of The Overtakers in this story, I just wanted to think outside the box, hope you enjoy this story, stay tuned)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Nightmare

Finn wakes up and stretches then he looks around the room and sees his room and house empty. He got out of bed and walked down stairs." hello? Is anyone here?" He called looking everywhere.

"Well looky what we have here," said a voice that made him spin around to see three hyenas one of them looked like he had a mullet and seemed to be the leader. This was Janja The Hyena from "The Lion Guard: Return of The Roar" and was accompanied by his fellow hyenas. " it's the good two shoes leader of Kingdom Keepers," Janja licked his chops and said." Say, my boys and I are kinda hungry and looks like you're the main course!" The hyena laughed.

"What have you done with my parents and my sister!" Finn demanded. What was an Overtaker doing in his house and what the heck is going on everything seemed weird.

Janja circled him licking his lips and snarling." Safer then you are pal," he said with a laugh." We were to bring you to the king but, I just can't resist sinking my teeth into you!" Janja lunged at Finn but, the hyena was knocked out of the way.

Finn looked up and saw Tonto from " The Lone Ranger," he was standing in a stance ready to fight the savage beasts. " Hyena, be gone or face consequences," he threatened as he pointed his knife at the hyenas including Janja as they circled the two. Finn punched Janja who was running towards him making the hyena yelp. Two other hyenas jumped up to bite Finn but a wooden limb was swung and struck them knocking them down, Finn saw Meybeck, Willa, and Charlene standing there with Meybeck holding the piece of wood that struck the two hyenas.

Janja went at Finn once again but, the boy kicked him back. The Kingdom Keepers ran as Tonto held off Janja and The Hyenas.

As soon as they stepped outside they saw nothing but misery. "What happened?" Meybeck said in awe.

"Guys you might want to take a look at this," Charlene said looking at the tv.

As the team looked Pete appeared on the screen dressed like Sorcerer Mickey, magic cap and all. The Kingdom Keepers looked on the screen in disgust. " Hay There! Hi there Ho there! It's me good old Pete, as in your all mighty ruler and leader of The Overtakers! Now that I'm runnin' the show here there won't be no fun, no laughter, no imagination what so ever! Be sure to stop by the dark park where you get to see your famous Disney Characters you know and love," Pete stretched his hand out and showed the viewers the good Disney characters now miserable and were now slaves.

Finn shook his head in disbelief. " and best of all you get ta meet yours truly!" Pete said with a belly laugh. Then the video showed a couple of families." It's even for the whole family," the children were behaving like brats and pitching tantrums." I want to ride the dumbo! Now!" A little boy screamed at his parents.

"I swear Daniel we will give you nothing so behave yourself!" The boy's mother scolded." We'll get there when we get there!"

"Remember, parents," Pete said." How much ya love your kids depends on how much ya spend on them," then walked over to a red curtain." Ah and also take a look at your very own Dell Philby, The Kingdom Keeper!" Pete announced as he snapped his fingers and Cruella pulled the curtain to reveal Philby tied to a chair and gagged as he squirmed in the chair he was in a giant bird cage.

"Philby!" Willa gasped in horror." No,"

She started to cry.

"Now," Pete said facing the screen." This is a little message to the little Runts known as The Kingdom Keepers!" Then the big cat pointed at the screen and said." If you think this is a nightmare," Pete spread his arms a part and said." Then you ain't seen nothin' yet!" the big cat laughed with his belly shaking." Oh and I believe a have some of my good friends hauntin' ya all down as we speak," then Pete waved good bye at the camera." That's all folks!" Then the screen cut off.

Finn threw the remote in his hand at the tv breaking the remote. " we have to stop them,"

"It's not that easy," Wayne said." Pete may sound clueless on tv but here he is a complete psychopath and very ruthless, his power is the only one equal to Mickey's" he looked at Finn seriously." Don't take him lightly,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Character Abductions

"Pete is planing to capture four good Disney heroes to harness their energy into his hat," Wayne explained." He only needs four heroes so we need to move fast before he captures one,"

Finn thought a second." But, wouldn't the characters know he's taken over?"

"Some haven't found out yet," Wayne explained." For his plan to succeed he must capture one from each park. He will most likely star in The Magic Kingdom since he is already there,"

Finn stood before his friends and said." Then let's do this then, that fat cat can't win,"

The Kingdom Keepers went to sleep and crossed over.

They friends looked around for any Overtakers, they took cover as Toy Santa from The Santa Claus 2 and his toy soldiers marched by.

"That was close," Maybeck said.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Jasmine were walking around having a romantic evening.

"Something doesn't quit feel right," Aladdin said." Jasmine,"

The princess agreed, then she saw something move out of the corner of her eye." Aladdin!" She called.

They both spun around to see Maxim Horivath from "Sorceror Aprintince " standing with some Pink Elephants from "Dumbo"

"Oh, my apologies for startling you," Horavath said in a British accent." You see, The King will need someone really special,"

Aladdin threw a chair at Horavath and his cohorts and then took Jasmine's hand and ran.

The Pink Elephants and Horavath chased after the couple.

Aladdin got to a hiding place." Jasmine stay here, until the cost is clear I'll hold them off," and before the princess could protest Aladdin ran off to face his enemies head on.

The Kingdom Keepers spotted the commotion." Hey! You look like you could use a hand," Charline said.

The group ran in aid Aladdin in fighting off The Pink Elephants and Horavath. Horavath threw his knives at Finn using his magic but, they passed right through him and Finn punched him in the face.

Then Horavath blasted into the air with his staff knocking The Kingdom Keepers to the ground and Aladdin was sent skidding across the ground and hit the stand of Pete's statue with a groan.

With everyone down one of The Pink Elephants picked up Aladdin and slung him over his shoulder as The Overtakers carried him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We Have to fight

As Finn was woken up by the others, he couldn't help but feel as if he would flip out at the fact that this wacko Pete still has his friend.

"Finn?" Amanda asked in a concerned voice." Are you ok?"

Finn answered solemnly." It's just that , everyone who is a friend of mine end up getting hurt," Finn was now huffing in anger, Pete has pushed him at his breaking point. " He is the cause of The Overtakers and everything we have struggled with, taking everything from us!" Finn was burning with anger." My friend Dillard, suffered for this guys sick mind, just for his enjoyment!"

Finn gritted his teeth and said. " I lost a friend once and I am not losing another on the account of Pete, we take the fight to him!" Finn was feeling ready to fight to get his friend back, as his friends joined him.

" then let's teach that fat tub of lard whose boss," Willa said who is equally determined to save her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, at Animal Kingdom Tarzan was calling a meeting of the animal jungle characters about Pete and The Overtakers.

"We must make sure Pete doesn't get his way," Tarzan said addressing the crowd of animals." If his men come, we fight!" The King of the jungle raised his fist as the animals made a noise of fury.

"Well isn't that touching," Sorceror Pete taunted, standing with three hunters, One was a man Tarzan new all too well, Clayton, another was wearing a dragon skull on his head and fur cape. This was The Huntsman from " American Dragon: Jake Long,"

The last one was a shadowy figure with no face just a gun in his hand. the Hunter from " Bambi"

Pete laughed darkly as the animals and Tarzan got ready to fight. " as Fall Out Boy once said, Light 'Em Up!"

As if on cue The Hunters fired their guns at Tarzan and the animals.

Then a fourth Hunter came in, Amos Slade, from " Fox and The Hound." Who fired his gun joining in on the action, wounding some animals.

Pete looked at his goons and said." Kill the rest of the beasts," he commanded." I just wan' the king taken alive! Understand!" The hunters nodded in agreement.

The animals were weakening and so was their king Tarzan trying to fight them all off.

Tarzan then lunged at Pete but, he lifted his hands up and froze time itself, freezing Tarzan in mid jump just close to Pete, who chuckles as he waves his hand over the ape man's face.

Time then unfroze, but instead of continuing his tackle take down, he fell to the ground unconcious. The animals looked at the scene in shock, their king had been defeated and knocked out.

While the animals continued to fight The Hunts Clan, The four hunters picked up Tarzan. The Huntsman got his right arm, Amos Slade got his left arm, The faceless Hunter and Clayton got his legs and all four lifted picked him up as it took all four of them to pick him up.

"Allrighty!" Pete announced. " let's get goin' this day keeps Gettin' better an' better for ol' Pete, Har!Har!Har!"

Then Pete opened up a portal and lead the four hunters carrying Tarzan away taking him into the portal. "Two down," Pete said to himself." Two ta go," as he led the hunters into the portal carrying the captured Tarzan though it and it closes as they exit.

( two down and Pete only needs two more, what is he planning? Why does he need to kidnap four heroes? What does he need them for? What will happen to Phillby? Will his friends get to him in time? We'll find out soon. Stay tuned.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A familiar face

At Pete's lair, the villain himself sat in his thrown ( which is actually, apart of The Haunted Mansion attraction)

The four Hunters arrived carrying an unconscious Tarzan in by his arms and legs and carried him in front of Pete who smile wickedly. " what's this, my birthday!" He hopped off of his chair to examine Tarzan. " I guess he truly is the Missing Link," he mocked with a laugh. Then the goons threw Tarzan at the big cats feet and the king of the jungle woke up.

"Wha.."he gasped." Where..? Where am I?" He groaned. He then looked up at Pete." Ah, so the chest beating annoyance is awake," he bent down to his level Tarzan swung a punch but Pete caught it and punched him in the stomach making him groan. Pete looked at the Hunters. " You know what to do with 'em," they nodded then grabbed the struggling Tarzan the same way they brought him and and carried him off to the back still fighting to get loose from their grip.

"so?" Pete puzzled as he walked over to the captive Philby. " who should we hit next? Eh?" As if he was asking him for his opinion. "Oh...I know...let's see how " Incredibally Fast" this next one really is," it hit the Keeper that Pete was actually giving him a hint on who his next target is.

A Disney character had helped them take down Chernabog at Disneyland, Violate from "The Incredibles" and...Philby knew exactly who he was talking about...he was going after her brother Dash...just for her helping us last time. That is cold even for an Overtaker.

Meanwhile, in Hollywood Studios Finn and Amanda were paired together and were looking at the disgusting display Pete had turned Disney into. He has ruined everything Finn thought, no wonder Mickey can't stand this guy.

"We will find him," Amanda assured him patting him on the shoulder.

"I just wonder..."Finn said sadly." If there is anyone in this mess who is still a dreamer and still loves the magic of the real Disney," he breathed heavily who was he kidding, everyone is now trying to kill each other and this place is no longer the happiest place on earth.

"Finn?" A small young twelve year old voice said which made him turn around." Finn Whitman? I can't believe I get to meet you again!" The little boy said excitedly. The boy had dark hair and young blue eyes he was now wearing a black hoodie and blue genes. " remember me?" Finn couldn't place him at first, but he couldn't help but feel he's met this kid before." It's me Phillip, You signed my autograph book, then you went on a mission!" He said hyperactively. He finally remembered. Phillip was that kid at Disneyland in Club 33 when he was looking for Wayne, Phillip had saw him and Finn gave him and autograph and told the boy to keep it a secret between them.

"Wait?" Finn said curiously." You remember that?" Surprised he remembered after such a long time ago.

"Yeah," Phillip said dreamily." How could I it was a Truly magical moment for me," then he said." I know everyone is acting really mean, but I still think that this place can be truly magical if they just enjoyed it and not matter about how much they spend on their kids, like that mean old Pete said," he said." That's not what this place is about, it's about happiness and magically moments you can remember always," he said." And I think people have lost sight of that, but I know I haven't," the boy smiled because he still had hope.

"He still believes," Finn said softly to himself then addressed Phillip." This may sound weird but, we need your help," as he said those words Phillip's face lit up like the midnight fireworks, Wishes. "Cool! I'd love to, I get to help The Kingdom Keepers!" The young boy sounded excited.

"But," Amanda said." You have to keep it low key, we don't want the mean old Pete coming after you,"

Phillip scoffed confidently." Ah! He don't scare me," he laughed." Because no matter how much he tries he will never be as good as Mickey," wasn't that the truth Finn thought.

"Alright," Finn cut in." Then come with us quickly," Phillip shook his head and informed." And don't worry about my mom and dad they've been acting weird since we got here, so they probably won't notice I'm gone," he then ran over to catch up with his two heroes that he had always looked up to.

Then they stopped as they came across Dash running from Yokai from " Big Hero 6" with his Microbots. Hercules was with the boy punching the little robots smashing them to pieces only for them to fuse back together.

Dash was running as fast as he could. Yokai and his machines knocked Hercules to the ground with a groan leaving him half-conscious the Overtaker came towards Dash until Finn jumped in between him and the Microbots and something strange happened, he held his hands out then he found himself covered in light scattering the Microbots on impact of the light coming from Finn, Phillip and Amanda looked on in awe, he had not done that before.

The Microbots scattered to pieces allowing Dash to escape. But, The Microbots fused back together crawling over to the fallen Hercules, "Fine!" Yokai said in frustration." I guess the boss will have to make do with this one," the approaching Microbots crawled towards the downed Hercules and wrapped around him then they wrapped over his mouth gagging him as Yokai and the Microbots dragged him away. Finn and Amanda tried to grab the demigod but, Hercules was pulled deep into the darkness before they could reach him as Phillip watched in horror a Disney character being taken away. " this is terrible," Phillip said solemnly." Now I have to help so this stops," then the three were off to join the others.

Soon, as if out of nowhere, a giant foot was above them Finn pushed Phillip and Amanda out of the way, making the giant foot hit the ground. The group looked up. "Oh My God!" Finn yelled as he saw Willie The Giant from "Mickey and The Beanstalk"

"Of course he sends a giant," Amanda sarcastically.

"Bye! Bye! Fe Fi Foe Fifi!" Willie The Giant said then stopped and puzzled." Fiffi? Me no know no Fiffi! Anyway bye bye little guys here comes my foot!" Willie lifted his massive foot once again at another attempt to squash them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turned To Stone and trapped

Pete was pacing the floor with Malefacent and Tia Dhalma trying to think up something to put, Pete's plan in motion.

"That Masked Fruit loop failed to capture the little fast brat!" Pete growled impatiently. " I've got 'till midnight to put this plan in gear! And that moron wants to lows it up!" Pete blasted a mirror with his magic.

Mister and Mrs. Whitman were thrown in front of the three villains. "Ah y'a must be Finn Whitman's mommy and daddy," he taunts, was shaking in fear as she knew who they were, but Mister Whitman was having a hard time believing what he's seeing.

"honey?" mister Whitman said." Is that..."

cut him off answering the question before it could leave his mouth." Mickey's archenemy, Pete yes," he was still awestruck, this meant this whole time his son was telling the truth and was actually fighting these Disney villains, real live Disney villains in the flesh.

"You don't scare us, tubby!" Mister Whitman told Pete, which was not a good move on his part. " Why you're just mad because you will never be as good as Mickey!" At the mention of Mickey, Pete's ears stood straight up in anger then made a huffing sound. "Ya' know you're dear son has been causin' me and my crew so much pain for so long," Pete continued." He will regret it one of these days,"

"You lay hand on my son I swear I'll knock right on your fat rear end!" Finn's mom threatened. She turned to Malefacent and Tia Dhalma and said." That goes for any of you!"

The Overtakers laughed maniacally, and Pete with his belly laugh.

"Sir!" Charles Muntz from "Up" called to Pete." The Kingdom Keeper prisoner has escaped!" This made Pete lose his temper. "WHAATTT!" As he yelled he pointed his baton at Muntz then a blast of magic shot out of it and turned him into a squirrel. "Oops," Pete said." Forgot I was holdin' this thing," then laughed saying." But ya' must have figured not ta give me any bad news," Pete tisked Muntz as he turned around to find Philby running with Finn's parents to try and escape, but they first had to find and free the kidnapped Disney Heroes.

But, the three were stopped by Pete, who was being flanked by Toy Santa and his Toy Soldiers. " This way!" Philby instructed, the two adults followed the boy only to be stopped by Malefacent being flanked by, NegaDuck and The Furious Five. ( NegaDuck had his long barrel riffle with him.).

The three were boxed in by The Overtakers. "Going somewhere?" Maleficant taunted.

"There is only one way out of this," Finn's dad said." I didn't want this to get ugly," he started rolling his shirt sleeves up." But nobody threatens my family and gets away with it,"

His wife and Philby joined him.

"So what do you say big guy," Philby teased." Let's dance,"

Pete raised his eyebrow. "Ya' wanna be a tough guy, eh"

"Yeah and only a few of us gets out of here alive!" Philby said getting ready to fight Pete.

" I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing!" Pete sang. " I bet ya have a bunny under your hat," Philby went to throw a punch but, Pete teleported out of the way and Philby landed right on his face

"Here's your chance to get the best of me, " Philby, Mister Whitman and dove at Pete to tackle him but flexed and knocked the three off of him onto the ground. " Come on Clowns, Let's see whatcha got!"

" Are you gonna slam me with your magic stuff, your double wamy ain't up ta snuff," Pete threw derby at his three attackers and literally throwing a kitchen sink at them, luckily they dodged. " just admit your only second rate!"

Pete then shrinks them down and they fell into the palm of his hand. " men cower of the power of my pinky!" A pinky that had Pete's face on it made all three jump. Philby found it kind of disturbing. " but my thumb is number one on every list," and low and behold his thumb knocked them off of his hand and they were back in a normal size.

"If your not convinced that Petey's invincible hope your hand is hot," he grabs them with green lightning from his finger tips to trap them and spin them around.

"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest," Pete sings this as he sends them against the wall. " and I can not wait to discombobulate," Pete points at Finn's parents and turns them to stone. " send the packing on a shipping crate," he then picks up Philby with his green lightning again. " Sind ya faster then a spinning plate!" Pete spins him around again." Your only second raaaaaatttteee!" As he finished he stopped and let go sending him to the ground.

( music ends)

Philby looked at Finn's parents who were now turned to stone then back at Pete in anger. " you Monster!" He yelled as he ran at Pete only for the big cat to zap him through a mirror trapping him in it. " Say, I got ya finish the song this time," then he laughed evilly as he left Philby who was pounding from inside the mirror and screaming to be let out, but no one could here him from behind the glass. Pete went up to the mirror and pointed at his ear then shrugged childishly as if to say he can't hear him.

Pete looked at Malifecent and said. " Did you say that Yokai said that " The Last Light" was with them?" He asked.

"It was a boy," Tia Dhalma said." Named Phillip,"

Pete started laughing.

"What?" Toy Santa asked." Don't you think that boys light will spread to everyone else?" Pete thought for a second. " Well, we all know there is more then one way to snuff out a light," he said sadistically.

then Pete waved Philby good bye from inside the mirror the Kingdom Keeper was trapped in, mockingly as the Overtakers left, leaving Philby alone, trapped inside a mirror.

Philby sighed sadly then sulked down into the invisible ground of inside the mirror and buried curled into a ball. As he could see nothing but through a small hole of hard enchanted glass that was the mirror and starting to hear things. This whole experience he felt has the potential to scar him for life.

( oh Kingdom Keepers please hurry, and hopefully escape Willie The Giant, Stay Tuned)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Chase

Finn, Phillip and Amanda were running as fast as their legs could carry them with Willie The Giant chasing them.

Then Mater from "Cars" comes in " hop in!" He said in his redneck accent. With no time to waste they went in to Mater.

Finn grabbed the wheel to drive." Oh no, Finn oh buddy o' pal I'm dravin'" the tow truck was driving them, "great," Amanda said." Now I've seen everything,"

Mater floors it and he was surprisingly fast, Willie The Giant was still perusing them.

Then Phillip looked back and saw Pete riding in Chick Hicks, Lightning Mcqueen's rival from "Cars" coming after them. Chick Rams Mater and Mater does the same to him. Then Mater had an idea.

"Watch this you'll get a kick out of it!" Mater said excitedly as he hooked Chick Hicks to his Tow cable then drove backwards, which was terrifying for the kids inside, then Chick and Pete went under Willie The Giant, tripping him, Pete sees the giant tumbling towards them.

"Chicks!" Pete yelled." Back up! Back it u..." Before he could finish Willie The Giant falls over and sits on them, making them both groan.

Pete then gasped in horror." Oh no! I think I smell burritos!" He whimpered.

"Yes!"Finn said pumping his fist." Mater, you are the best backwards driver ever!" He said excitedly.

"Well shoot," Mater said modestly." It was nothin' after all ya'll Children of Light doin' for us," Finn then asked." Um, Mater do you happen to know what Pete is doing with the kidnapped heroes?"

Mater thought for a second." Well, what I do know is, is that there is a rumor that there is something called "the Last..." Ugh somethin' er nother," then said." But what I do darn tootin know is that the sorce of his there power is that hat of his,"

The tow truck continued." It only takes one last light of a believer to reverse that awful spell," then said." That's why he need them there kidnapped Disney characters to harness their power, drainin 'em" this was starting to make Finn feel uneasy." And the little red headed feller is his reassurance that his evil plan succeeds,"

"Then how do we stop him?" Amanda asked,

"His hat like I told ya'" Mater said." It must be givin' back ta' Mickey Mouse, so that he can make it happy again,"

Take the hat you take his power, Mater might just be smarter then he looks.

Mater dropped them off to meet with Meybeck, Willa and Charlene.

"Alrighty," Mater said." If ya' be needn' me just give a little yeeehaw!"

They nodded to confirm it. " now I best get goin' catch ya'll later!" He called to them as he drove away." Yeeeehoooo!" He hollered excitedly as he drove backwards really fast leaving The Kingdom Keepers and Phillip to pass the word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: All Heck breaks loose

"According to Mater," Finn explained." We need to get the sorcerer cap and return it to Mickey to restore everything," the others thought about this for a second.

"Oh so we're getting information from the talking tow truck," Maybeck retorted as usual.

Charlene gave him a stern look then Maybeck said." Continue,"

"How are we going to get it?" Maybeck asked." I mean it's not like Pete's going to go " here I'm going to give this to you so you can reverse everything I've done, I was only joking here you go," he said this in an impression of Pete's voice, making the other Kingdom Keepers role their eyes.

" Oh your right," a new voice said. They turned around to see NegaDuck from " Darkwing Duck cartoon series," he had his gun in his hand with a menacing look on his face. " it won't be that easy especially when I blast multiple holes in you like Swiss cheese," he said threateningly.

"Oh Yeah," Charlene said." You and what army!" That was probably not the best thing to say at this point. Because as she said this NegaDuck then laughed and said. " how about this as an army!" He whistled and Willie The Giant and Gantu from " Lilo and Stitch," joined him. Two giants they will have to fight, that was just what they needed.

Those two must me the muscle of The Overtakers, doing the heavy lifting. And NegaDuck is the equivalent of Judge Doom and is most likely an assassin as well.

"Now listen up Children of Light," the duck said." We don't want this to get ugly so I tell you what," he told them while, Willie got his club out and Gantu got his blaster aimed at them. " hand over The Last Light and we don't have a problem," Finn looked at Phillip who was scared as he realized he was The one The Ovetakers were after, they want to snuff out his light so it won't spread and give people hope and believe in magic again.

"You want the kid," Willa said bravely." You have to go through us," the others joined her and Finn told Phillip to get behind him. " Phillip stay behind us and don't get scared, we'll protect you," the boy nodded in agreemen.

NegaDuck, The Fearsome FIVE and The Giants motioned towards them to attack. " Then I guess we'll have to kill you and take him anyways!" NegaDuck said menacingly as he got his pistol ready to shoot them. Then says to Finn "now smile for the camera, Pretty boy!" NegaDuck fired at them and Finn closed his eyes ready for impact, but it stopped and he heard a clanging sound.

The Kingdom Keepers looked up to see Iron Man, for once Phillip was glad Disney now has Marvel.

Joining him was Thor with his hammer.

It was about to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Clash

The Kingdom Keepers, Thor and Iron Man charged in, while NegaDuck, The Fearsome Five, Gantu and Willie charged at them and clashed.

Thor went for Gantu, Iron Man fight Willie The Giant.

And Maybeck, Charlene and Willa was fighting The Fearsome Five. With Finn, Phillip and Amanda fighting NegaDuck. The duck fired his shot gun everywhere forcing everyone to take cover, Negaduck then pulled out a flamethrower.

"A flamethrower!?" Phillip questioned." Who carries a flamethrower?!

"Welcome to our world," Finn said. As they took cover once again.

"You're big," Thor said to Gantu who charged at him but was met with a hammer to the face." Fought bigger," he gloated.

"Why you!" Gantu growled as he fired his blaster which Thor deflected each blast.

Willie swung his club at Iron Man and missed." Strike one big guy!" He taunted "another swing and a miss," as Willie missed again." Ah ah three strikes you're out," Iron Man socked the giant with his iron clad fist.

Charlene did a backhand spring and landed on Quackerjack's head knocking him over, Aquadog and Megavault ran towards her and Maybeck shoved her out of the way and the two ots electrocuted each other on impact.

Bush Root was fighting Willa. " what's wrong little girl," he taunted, which set her off making her jump up and knock him to the ground.

Pete himself arrived riding inside Chick Hicks. " hold it! Hold it!" Pete said." This is getting ridicules," he then pointed at Phillip to cast a knock out spell, but Thor jumped in front of it hitting him instead knocking him out cold.

But before Thor faded he pointed his hammer and transported The kids to safety.

"Graaaah!" Pete exclaimed in anger." They escaped!"

Then he looked down at the unconcsus Thor. " well I guess it ain't a total loss," he said with a smile.

"Take 'em," Pete commended.

NegaDuck motioned to The four Fearsome Five members who, got up from the ground and approached Thor. " you won't win..."Thor said weakly." Those like you never do.." Thor then fades as The Fearsome four pick up Thor by his arms and legs and the March onward.

Then looks over at the picture of the Peter Pan ride and grins, he has found his next target, then he'll go after the brat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Betrayal

The Kingdom Keepers and Phillip reached The Cryptos where Brad and Joe were waiting.

"Oh so glad you kids are alright," Joe said.

Brad nodded in agreement. " we have to work fast," Finn said." Pete has gone bazerk and taken over everything and he is also locking up everyone including our friend Philby," then he told them about Phillip and Pete's Sorcerer's hat.

"So if we have any monitors left," Maybeck said." That would be really nice so we can spot The Overtakers next move weather it's Pete or Maleficent," Joe chimed in." We do have some hidden cameras that we made sure Pete couldn't find, he has Overtakers crawling all over the place, while Pete himself is spewing his propaganda everywhere,"

"Wait?" Charline asked." People are actually buying into what that creep is saying, how?" Speaking on what the others were thinking.

" it's his power of deception," Joe explained." That's what he is all about, he and Mickey are connected as they are parallels to one another," Joe's voice was getting shaky." Unlike He doesn't just want to rule the kingdom he wants to poison young minds into thinking bad is good, even the parents are playing into it," as he said this there was heads shaking in disgust.

"What do you mean by both Pete and Mickey are connected?" Willa asked curiously. " I mean how can they they've been mortal enemies for years?"

Joe answered with a sigh." That's the reason, they're will never be one without the other, they both look to inspire in their own way that influence the youth, one won't exist without the other," Finn thought on this for a moment, did this mean if they destroy Pete they also destroy Mickey, but how were they going to defeat him without killing both him and Mickey. This was going to be tough.

This guy doesn't just want to take control he wants to inspire the young to do bad. " that's terrible," Phillip said." He is telling everyone it's ok to do bad things that's not what Disney is about at all," shaking his head in shame.

"Says who," a voice spoke, everyone turned around to see David Nix from " Tomarrowland" Emperor Zurg from " Toy Story 2" and The Sheriff of Nottingham from " Robin Hood" they were standing in the room blocking the door. " who's to say that you and that stupid mouse is wrong?" David Nix taunted with a laser pestle in his hand pointed at them.

Zurg had his ion cannon and The Sheriff had his sword drawn. The Kingdom Keepers and Joe and Phillip got ready to fight the three Overtakers. Zurg went for Finn attacking him with his ion cannon, Finn took cover then Phillip snuck up on Zurg and jumped on his back pulling out his control chip in his head shutting the evil emperor down. " I...I just defeated an Overtaker," Phillip said triumphantly. " no time to celebrate," Finn told him.

The Sheriff of Nottingham and David Nix were holding, Joe and Brad hostage with Nix holding Joe at gun point. Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa got ready to fight them, but Nix threatened to shoot Joe if they didn't stand down, The Sheriff of Nottingham had Wayne held in a head lock, Brad was forced to stand down by Nix.

" stand down idiots," Nix threatens with his gun. " give me the boy and we're square,"

"Not going to happen!" Finn said defiantly. " you can't have either of them!"

Nix gave a slight grin as he got ready to pull the trigger, but Brad snatched the blaster from him and vaporized David Nix and The Sheriff of Nottingham killing both of them.

"Brad?" Finn questioned, the guy who helped turn them into DHIs had saved them.

Joe got up to his feet and said. " of thank havens Brad..." Brad's mouth slowly stretched into a smile not just a normal smile but a rather sinister one which Joe had no time to react before he met the same fate Nix and The Sheriff's and was vaporized. Then he knocked out Wayne.

No one could believe it, Brad a close ally a man who had helped scanned them to turn them into DHIs, " knew I never trusted that guy," Maybeck muttered. Brad was a traitor he was an Overtaker

Pete, Malifacent, NegaDuck and Gantu entered the room to join alongside Brad who was still holding his gun pointed at The Kingdom Keepers.

"What have you done with Philby?!" Finn demanded." Where is he you fat tub of lard!?"

Pete laughed and Malifecant joined him in doing so, Finn wasn't a big fan of her either. " you should look in the mirror more often, bud," Pete taunted.

"Brad why?" Charlene asked trying to deny it in her head that this wasn't happening." We trusted you,"

Brad sighed then chuckled softly to himself. " Why? That's a no brainier I just simply decided to change over to the winning side," he said casually. " Pete does have a point, sometimes it's ok to do bad as long as you don't get caught, you see being an Overtaker and being on this side of the fence is much more fun,"

Pete grabs Amanda and Phillip, " Let them go, Pete!" Finn burst before he could stop himself. This got Pete's attention. " please," Finn said." Let..them..go.."

Pete asked with a raised eyebrow. " with what cost?"

Brad chimed in and said. "Well?"

Pete thought for a second as if he was thinking of an ideas then turned to Finn. "Hmm," he walked over to Finn face to face. " tell ya what kid, I'll let 'em go, but only one condition that you take their place as our prisoner," Finn's heart jumped at the sound of Pete's deal.

"No Finn!" Phillip said." I'm fine agree to this, just let them take me!"

" Please Finn don't do this," Amanda begged him." They'll hurt you," she cried. It was a risk that he had to take, besides this could be his opratunity to rescue Philby.

Gantu released Phillip and Amanda as he shoved them back to the other three Kingdom Keepers. Charlene couldn't help but look at Brad in disgust and that he is going with this arrangement with Finn.

Finn and the pair made the switch to the other side of the room with Finn on The Overtakers side. " ok Pete...do your worst," Finn challenged which made Pete grin nastily as he grabbed Finn's shoulder and the Overtakers disappeared with Finn, the last to leave was the traitor himself, Brad who turned to The Kingdom Keepers and gave them a taunting wink before disappearing as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What's left of Disney

Pete and The Overtakers arrive with Finn as they arrived at their destination, Finn broke free and punched Pete trying and grabs the hat and ran calling for his friend Philby. " Don't let the punk kid escape But don't kill 'em!" Pete instructed. NegaDuck and his goons chased after Finn holding Pete's hat.

Gantu came bounding after him as well with thumping sounds after every step. Chick Hicks came riding in after him with Bill Sykes from " Oliver and Company" and Madam Madusa from "The Rescuers" riding inside. They were on Finn's tail until he ducked for cover and hid next to a building and Negadack and The Fearsome Five ran right past him.

Finn let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of his shadows, but only for it to be a trap as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and Finn grasped it he turns around to see Doctor Facilier and Tia Dhalma standing there before him and Finn took off running again until all Overtakers were out of sight.

Then he saw Philby and Finn ran to him. " oh thank God I found you every one has been worried," Finn said panting." I got Pete's hat, though it actually belongs to Mick..." Then Finn saw a sinister look on Philby's face which made Finn go pale and back up as Philby revealed himself to be Loki from " The Avengers" " serprised Fool," he said coldly Finn backed up further not only to be greeted by and napkin of clorophorm over his mouth. The more Finn struggled and fought to try and get out of it the more it continued to take effect on him. Behind him holding the napkin of clorophorm over to his mouth was Sykes the half conscious Finn sunk down into his arms Loki moved forward and grabbed ahold of his feet and they loaded him into Chick Hicks and brought him back to Pete.

Finn woke up to see Pete sitting in Lincoln's chair in the Hall of Presidents. " well Lincoln pal, ya' sure had a comfortable thrown," Pete said with his feet propped up.

Finn looked around at the Disney children behaving like savages with the mind set that it was ok to be bad. They were influenced be Pete and The Overtakers the kids were beginning to think its cool and are looking up to Pete as some sort of role model.

" enjoy the ride, Finny Boy," Pete taunted." Today's youth tend to lean towards what is cool and the next big thing, their impressionable, once I get everything set this will all be permanent kids will start talking back and disobeying their parents, start to commit crimes bringing the crime rate to the roof, the kids will begin to run away from home, play hooky from school, and eventually no longer be live in what that puny mouse stands for Walt Disney's dream will be my dream," Pete gave a chuckle." The only thing to prevent this from succeeding is the " Last Light" the little Phillip twerp,"

Finn then weakly woke up and his vision became more clear. Finn looked over to see his mom and dad turned to stone and a tear ran down his cheek then saw Philby trapped in a mirror. Finn stirred but his arms and legs wouldn't move he looked down to see his hands and feet strapped down to an operating table his arms spread apart and feet strapped together Saw what he was wearing was different from before he was wearing a hospital gown and was now bare foot. He saw Pete and Doctor Doofenschirtz from " Phenias and Ferb" standing over him Doofenschirtz had operating equipment.

"W..what are going to do to me!?" Finn demanded. " why not just kill me?"

" I have better plans for you," Pete explained." You are the leader of The Kingdom Keepers so you are pretty popular," Pete then looked at Finn minacingly. " and you will soon be under my control," Pete did his signature belly laugh. " Doof, let the procedure begin!" He announced

" right on it," Doctor Doofenscmirtz said." You want me to do it now?" He asked stupidly.

"No tomorrow ya' blockhead," Pete said sarcastically." Yes of course now ya' moron!" Pete yelled making the doctor jumped back startled.

Doctor Doofenschmirtz threw his hands up and said. " ok, ok jeez just a question don't need to be all snippy about it," the doctor said the muttered. " I should have went to Universal," Pete left the Doctor and Finn alone.

" so you're ah Finn Whitman, huh?" Doofenschmirtz asked trying to do small talk. " big fan by the way, big fan, it's really an honor meeting you,"

Finn rolled his eyes, he didn't know which was worse Being turned into Pete's slave or listening to this guy ramble.

" I am really sorry about this," Doofenschmirtz apologized. " I really am I big fan," the doctor got a micro control chip ready in some tweezers. But then someone struck Doofenschmirtz from behind knocking him unconscious. Finn looked up to see...his best friend Dillard. " D...Dillard?" Finn said weakly. But how was this possible Dillard died by the hand of Tia Dhalma.

"No time to explain we need to get out of here," Dillard said quietly. " before this "Doof" gets back up," Dillard freed Finn and got ready to leave.

"Wait," Finn said." We need to get Philby,"

"But how?" Dillard asked." He's trapped in a mirror,"

"Don't worry," Philby told him." I'll be fine I can keep an eye on Pete and find a way to free myself, go," Finn felt as if he wanted to argue with him, but there was no time as Jafar and Malifacent were coming as they had heard the commotion.

Finn and Dillard went all clear and passed through the wall just in time.

They met up with Mater just in time and the tow truck managed to get the boys to safety. " hold on tight," Mater said. The boys took his advise and held on to something. " it gonna get bumpy! Yehooo!" He hollered as he sped up backwards then spun around and went forward.

Mater turned his radio on by himself to the song " Born To be Wild" as Chick Hicks chased them with Cruella inside. " I'm gonna wipe you boys off my windshield!" The race car yelled.

"What is Chick Kicks to the Ots anyways, their taxi service," Finn said.

"Don't worry fellas just like a buddy o' mine tells me, let it go," Elsa snuck up and froze the track in front of Chick making him swerve allowing Mater to take advantage and slam into Chick making him spin out of control right into the moat with Cruella inside making her pitch a tantrum.

Ultron from " The Avengers: Age of Ultron," then stepped out in front of them. " oh not him," Dillard said.

"Going somewhere?" Ultron taunted he then summoned his duplicates to chase them as Mater backed up to escape Ultron and his duplicates chased them while flying through the air.

Then Chick and Cruella were finally out of the moat chasing them as well and Chick was on the side of Mater ramming into the tow truck. " you think you can out run me? Kachiga! Kachiga!" Mater and Chick rammed each other back and forth.

Then, Herbie came swerving in and smashing into Chick Hicks and sends him of spinning off track. " thanks Herbie," Mater said. Which the love bug beeped in gratitude.

"Now let's get us the Blazes outa here!"Mater suggested as he sped up to escape Ultron.

"So what's going on?" Finn asked." Where are we going exactly?"

" Dillard and I were told somebody wanted ta see you," Mater responded. Though that wasn't what Finn meant, he meant what was going on with Dillard.

"Well, off ta Mickey Mouse we go," Mater said cheerfully, the other Kingdom Keepers and Phillip were inside Herbie.

"And take it from me," Mater said giving advise." If ya' come across some mint ice cream do not eat it, it has turned," this made Finn let loose and laugh a little.

" hmm, their going to see the mouse," Ultron puzzled." Pete should most defiantly hear about this," he flew off to deliver the news.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Plan B

"Grah!" Pete exploded then turned to his fellow Overtakers." How come nobody told me about that kid being alive!" He was now seething in anger.

"Sir," Brad said." I just received word that they're heading to see the mouse, they could lead us right to Mickey," he explained getting his new bosses attention. " I mean who else would be the final engreedeant for your power than the legendary Mickey Mouse," Pete was listening kind of liking the idea. " if we capture Mickey could you imagine how much power you can harness from him, you could be unstoppable,"

"Ya know Braddy boy," Pete said." I like you're thinkn' in fact that's just what we need and while we're at it we must grab that Kid oh what's his name, oh yeah Phillip can't have him spreadn' his light everywhere," he rubbed his hands together.

"It would've been much easier task if we had an evil Finn as the kidnapper," Pete thought to himself then had an evil twisted idea." But we have the next best thing, Dell Phillby yes get him ready," he said with a belly laugh.

The Evil Queen fired her magic at the mirror containing Philby which spat him out in front of Pete's feet. " well kiddo, I guess it's both our lucky day," he taunted." I have plans for you," he said menacingly Philby then figured at once what those plans were and jumped up to try and run for it but was grabbed by Sykes from " Oliver and Company" and Gaston, the boy struggled and tried to fight but was hit with a knock out spell by Pete and was dragged off for the procedure.

Philby woke up to find himself dressed in a hospital gown like Finn was and his hand and feet were strapped down he tried to wiggle out of them as he looked up to see Doofenschmirtz now back to his feet and had a microchip in his hand.

Philby heard people's footsteps above them and tried to call out for help but Doctor Doofinschmirtz gagged him with a Cotten ball in his mouth muffling his cries.

" um..I am also a huge fan of you to," Doofenshmirtz said trying to do small talk." But if I want to keep my head...well you get the just," Doof put the microchip and stuck it into the boys mouth.

Philby opened his eyes and they were red his red hair was now messy and all over the place he now found himself wearing black body suit like Kylo Ren's minus the mask.

A wicked smile stretched across Philby's face and broke free of his bonds then looked at Pete and bowed to him. " I will complete your task, my master," he said as he left with Brad, Horavath, NegaDuck, Maleficent, Tia Dalma, and Evil Queen inside Chick Hicks (the supposed designated taxi service) and drove off with Pete teleporting using his magic.

Meanwhile, the heroes arrive at Buzz Lightyear Spin in a safe area, as Zerg is now dead.

Mickey was waiting for them with Minnie and his right hand duck and second in command of the good Disney characters, Donald Duck.

Goofy and Woody from " Toy Story" with The Genie from " Aladdin" alongside them. These were the characters who were in hiding, as there were more.

"Mickey?" Finn questioned.

"Hello Children of light," Mickey greeted. " you to Phillip,"

He turned to Mater and Elsa who helped Finn escape alongside Dillard.

"Mater, Elsa I owe you my thanks," Mickey told them gratefully.

" It was an honor," Elsa said.

"Shoot, it was nothin'" Mater said modestly.

"Just one question," Maybeck began." How is Dillard here?"

Finn was probably thinking the same thing.

"That's easy," Goofy answered." Ol' Mick brought him back alongside Rapunzel before she disappeared,"

Donald chimed in and said in his usual Donald Duck voice. " how do we know we can trust these Kingdom Keepers?" Donald spat. " especially since Brad, an ally of theirs went rouge?"

"How were we supposed to know that?!" Finn questioned defending himself. "By the way nobody can understand a word you're saying," that statement made Donald grumble under his breath.

" they have helped us this far Donald," Mickey explained." And I don't believe that is going to change one bit," Finn nodded at the muse gratefully.

" Hey!" A voice called out, the group turned to see Jack Sparrow running towards them." The Overtakers are here!" This got everyone to get ready to fight as the group of OTs led by evil Phillby, Pete ,Brad and Malifacent arrive riding inside Chick Hicks.

Mickey runs up to Pete to meet him. " so you are the one causing all of this trouble?" Mickey said to Pete. " just to poison children's minds with your bad is good propaganda," the mouse said in disgust.

Pete chuckled to himself, The Keepers look at Philby in confusion.

"Let's do this Pete," Mickey said." Just you and me no help,"

Pete excepted and they had a magic show down countering each other's attacks Pete brought out a sword and Mickey did the same and clashed back and forth with every sword clash there was a lightning strike.

They truly were equal in power Pete punches Mickey making him fly back but he landed perfictally on his feet.

"Just like old times, aye pipsqueak," Pete taunted.

"Nothing has changed a bit," Mickey replied.

The park children around the park were behaving like brats around them, Pete's influence was getting stronger while Mickey was starting to get short winded.

Mickey went for a strike but was punt kicked off of the ramp they were on. "No!" Finn screamed.

Pete then went for a knock out spell going for Finn, but Amanda shoved him out of the way taking her out of commission. "Amanda!" Finn called out.

"Interesting," Pete grabbed Finn.

"What do you want with me?" The boy demanded.

"And what makes ya' think it's you I want?" Pete said then raised his eyebrow at the young boy, Phillip.

"The Last Light," the villain said." So it is true ya' still choose to believe,"

Finn spoke up and said." Pete, leave him out of this he's just a little kid,"

Though The Overtakers didn't care." The boys light must not spread," he explained. "Overtakers!" He commanded." Kill the rest of these yahoos and what not, but take the little one alive!" Phillip ran while Frollo and the green army men chased after him. " do not resist child," Frollo commanded the boy as he chased after the kid.

"Gantu!" Pete called out." Take care these Kingdom Keeper Twirps, Kay big guy,"

Gantu smirked and popped his knuckles then his neck and said. " Gladly,"

"Then let's dance big boy," Maybeck taunted as The Kingdom Keepers got ready to face off with the muscle head of The Overtakers while,

Amanda ran up to try and help Phillip.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Abduction of The Last Light

While, The Kingdom Keepers faced off against Gantu, Frollo and his army men alongside Toy Santa and his were chasing Phillip as a young boy this is terrifying, this was defiantly the opposite of what he was envisioning being a part of The Kingdom Keepers.

As Toy Santa and Frollo were closing in on him Amanda and Goliath from "Gargoyles" showed up to his aid. Amanda pushed the green army men while Goliath breathed fire at The Toy Nutcracker Soldiers.

Toy Santa grabbed a hold of the young Phillip with a tight plastic grip. " now, now kid be good for goodness sake," Toy Santa taunted.

"Let me go!" The kid yelled.

Goliath grabbed the fake Santa with his big hand and threw him into the air making him hit the ground hard but he got back up instantly. The toy soldiers and the army men were being pushed back by Amanda and Goliath.

But soon they were joined by Chick Hicks inside was King Candy from "Wreck It Ralph" alongside him was Pete himself, Maleficent and the rogue imagineer Brad they stepped out.

Goliath managed to get the two out of there then they came across Alice from "Disney's Alice in Wonderland," she had blonde hair blue eyes just like the cartoon film. "Come I have a good place to hide," she waved them on.

The three followed her while, Goliath volunteered to stay back and hold off the approaching Overtakers.

Goliath tried his best to fight them off but were to strong even for him. The gargoyle lunged at Pete but was frozen in time by Pete. Then Malifacent touched Goliath's head gently and instead of resuming his attack he fell to the ground unconscious.

The Green Army Men walked over and picked him up and dragged him off.

"Alright, Alice," Amanda said." Where do we hide?"

"You don't," Alice said evilly before they could react Amanda and Phillip had hands clasped over their mouths and were loaded into Chick. But Phillip and Amanda managed to escape by kicking the door out and jumping as they drove off.

"Are you ok, kid?" Amanda asked as she turned around Horavath placed a hand over Phillip's mouth and snatches him up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Pooh lays the smack down

Gantu and Finn were facing off with hard hits to one another Gantu fires his blaster rapidly which Finn went all clear and avoided.

Dillard punched Gantu's big dome head. "Hold still you little runt!" Gantu yelled the angrier he got the less focused he got, allowing The Keepers to take advantage. Gantu swatted Fiin knocking him into Pete's statue and began closing in.

"Oh bother," a gentle innocent voice said. Both turned around to see Winnie the Pooh which made Gantu scoff.

"What is this crazy bear thinking?" Finn thought to himself.

Pooh got in a fighting stance while Gantu popped his knuckles. "This should be a piece of cake,"

"Get him!" Toy Santa yelled sending the soldiers at Pooh, but the most unexpected thing happened Pooh jumps up in the air and drop kicks one of them then a back hand sprinting followed by him basing to soldier's heads together. Maybeck couldn't believe what he was seeing, Winnie the Pooh was laying the smack down on some Overtakers. "Holy crap," Maybeck found himself saying.

Pooh put a Toy Soldier in a head lock and smashes its head on the concrete ground. Toy Santa threw a punch but Pooh caught it and socked him in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Gantu charged at the yellow bear but countered with another back hand spring followed by a sleeper hold rendering Gantu out cold.

Charlene began to ask"Did Winnie the Pooh just..." "Yep," Willa answered.

"Guys!" Amanda called out." They got Phillip," Finn breathed heavily." We have to save him, but how do we get there in time, Mater's out of juice,"

"Maybe...I can be..of...service?" Flash the Sloth from Zootopia said.

With no time to lose they hoped in Flash's vehicle, the red hot rod from Lights, Motors, action car stun show.

Flash the sloth started the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Being hunted

Flash finally dropped them off at a shadow spot to hide. Finn thanked Flash as he left, The Kingdom Keepers ducked for cover with Maybeck on the look out.

"What do you see?" Finn asked.

"I see Philby, Amos Slade, Macleach, Clayton and The Hunter that killed Bambi's mom," Maybeck answered.

"I hate that guy," Charlene said." That scene made me cry for weeks because of him," referring to Man from "Bambi" who was still a hidden shadowy figure like in the movie.

"The look like their looking for us," Maybeck explained.

"Search the area," Evil Philby ordered." And if you see a Kingdom Keeper shoot them on sight," Clayton, who was the leader of the hunters nodded and motioned his fellow hunters to follow him with their guns in hand.

The Kingdom Keepers managed to sneak passed them but ran into The White Witch from "Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe"

"Going somewhere son's of Adam and daughter's of Eve?" The White Witch questioned with her stone wand in her hand pointed at them with an icy look in their eyes.

Finn figured that The White Witch must be one of the top ranking Overtakers like The Evil Queen, Tia Dalma, and Maleficent as Pete's leading generals.

She was accompanied by Toy Santa and his men. "So are you going to beg for mercy?" She taunted.

"You don't know me at all lady," Finn spat as he got ready to fight the Overtakers.

Philby turned to see his friends in trouble and began to have some flashback spasms. Then his memory came back to him as The White Witch left the Keepers at the mercy of Toy Santa. Philby ran up to the fake Santa and tackled him Toy Santa swung his fist but he dodged it Megavault joined in to help but Philby grabbed a jumper cable and hooked it to Megavault and Toy Santa and they both sparked up and exploded into plastic and electricity.

"Philby?" Willa said with a single tear in her eye as she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back,"

"No time we've got to run fast!" Philby said as the other Kingdom Keepers followed. Finn was spotted by The Hunter from "Bambi" who fired a shot that hit Finn in the shoulder making him cry out in pain. Amanda helped Finn out of the range of shots from The Hunter and escaped to safety. "Quick, Finn's been shot,"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Big Show Down

The Kingdom Keepers approach Cinderella Castle when they come across three Overtakers.

Tia Dalma, NegaDuck, Shego from "Kim Possible" standing there.

"Out of our way," Finn said not in the mood for games.

"Finn," Dillard said." You take care of Pete we've got these clowns," the Kingdom Keepers got ready to fight. Dillard, Maybeck, and Charlene stepped up to fight the three Overtakers, while Finn, Amanda, Willa and Philby moved on further.

Doctor Doofenshmirtz ran up with some Pirates with a ray gun, the doctor fired but each blast passed threw Finn as the Keepers took out the Pirates.

Doofenschmirtz threw his hands up in surrender. "You know," he said with a slight chuckle." I never liked working here they are so weird," then he ran off and coward away.

They managed to make it to Pete.

"Well looky here," Pete said." Finny boys come ta play," he then laughed evilly.

" Let's dance kitty," Finn teased.

The two faced off as Pete fired his magic spells at the boy but Finn was in all clear.

Meanwhile, Philby spotted Phillip.

"Kid this is the luckiest day of your life," he said.

Phillip was dangling over a tank of water with Bruce from "Finding Nemo" in it

"Don't move," Brad demanded as he had a gun pressed to Willa's head." Or I'll shoot your pretty little girlfriend," Philby stood thinking.

"Who says I need saving?" Willa told Brad as she elbowed him in the ribs and flipped him over her shoulder into the tank of water.

The Kingdom Keepers freed Phillip.

Brad tried to swim back to the top but he turned around to see Bruce with a toothy grin. "What do ya know?" Bruce said." Just in time for dinner," Brad gulped as he knew what was coming.

Maybeck, Charlene, and Dillard returned after defeating their enemies.

"Finn!" Phillip called." I managed to change the Return a bit,"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"If you press it everything changes back to normal," the boy said." As if Pete never got the hat,"

This gave Finn an idea. "Time to end this, Pete,"

They arrived in Pete's thrown room. " if ya want somethin' done right ya do it yourself," he popped his knuckles. Pete sent spells at Finn but he dodged them quickly and pouched Pete in the face, Pete hit

Finn in the ribs knocking the wind out of him.

"That's enough Pete," a voice said as Mickey revealed himself as Pete scowls.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Final Battle

Everyone threw everything at Pete Finn attacked with one strike after another. Mickey used his magic against Pete's magic.

Sparks flew as the two rivals went at it. "Grab the hat!" Philby instructed.

Charlene ran at Pete to get it but he swatted her aside, Maybeck came after him but was kicked in the stomach,

Finn finally got it as Pete started after him. "Phillip!" Finn called out." Press the button!"

"Me?" The young boy questioned." But I'm not a Kingdom Keeper I'm just a kid!"

"Yes you are one of us," Finn said." Come on we believe in you!"

"Ok..."Phillip stuttered. Pete went to strike the boy with some magic but was hit by Mater running him over. "Did I mess somethin'?"

The Kingdom Keepers walked over to Phillip. " Alright...are you ready?" Finn said." Honorary Kingdom Keeper,"

the boy nodded and got ready to press it, nobody noticed Pete starting to get back up. "No! This Kingdom is Mine!" He yelled charging at them. Finn stepped in between Pete and The Kingdom Keepers right as Phillip pressed the return. Causing a big bright light to spread across the parks changing everything back.

Finn woke up in his bed and stretched then met back with Amanda with a kiss." Do know what I would do without you," he said causing her to smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Epilogue

After Amanda left, Finn pulled out his cell phone. " and the suckers didn't expect it," Finn said uncharacteristically dark. He was walking to Pirates of The Caribbean.

Then approached a cell with a smirk. "You didn't actually think I was done did you?" He questioned the chained up young figure in the shadows of the dungeon and was struggling to get free. " now your friends think old Petey's is one of them,"

He then walked closer to the cell and said." How do ya like that..." He smirked again and said. "Finn Whitman,"

As he said his name Finn is revealed by the light he had a black eye and his hands and feet were chained to the dungeon wall and he was gagged.

"I'm gonna have me a heck of a time!"


End file.
